Benutzer Diskussion:Boba F
| style="border-bottom:3px solid grey;" align="center" |200px |} Top 100 Bearbeiterliste Wenn man hier auftaucht, darf man bei Kandidaturen mitabstimmen. Viel Glück Boba 09:10, 29. Apr 2007 (CEST) 100 Ha ich hab ja schon 2.500 und ein paar zerquetschte...Boba 12:20, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Meine Güte, die wird ja immer länger scheint ja ein richtiger Bearbeitungswahn zu sein;) -- Gruß Boba 01:38, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) 80 Artikel Ich habe jetzt 80 Artikel. Danke an alle die mir in meiner Anfangszeit beim erstellen geholfen haben und mir tipps gegeben haben. Ohne euch wäre das sicher nicht so gut gelaufen. Ihr seit die besten "SW-Freaks"(ich hasse das wort^^) die man sich vorstellen kann. Vielen vielen dank. -- Gruß Boba 17:30, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Glückwunsch Sebastian!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:33, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Vielen Dank Malte, freue mich sehr darüber. Hoffe ich finde noch weitere 80 Sachen über die ich Artikel schreiben kann. Wobei mein Ziel ist erstmal die 100 zu schaffen. -- Gruß Boba 01:08, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Cool 80 Artikel das schockt doch wirklich,hehe. Auch Glückwunsch von mir, 100 schafst du bestimmt schnell.Gruß --Der Heilige Klingone 14:22, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) Babel Hallo Boba F! N paar Fragen zu deinen Babels: Was bedeutet: Dieser User schreibt kanonische Artikel? Was sollte man tun, wenn man die Qualitätsoffenive unterstützen will und was machen die Leute in der Anti-Vandalismus-Task-Force? Vielen Dank außerdem, dass du mir immer die ganzen Fragen beantwortest!!!! Gruß, --Yoda 18:29, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Erstmal kein Problem, dafür bin ich gerne bereit:) Nun zu deinen Fragen: #Der Kanon ist der "rote Faden" im Star Wars Universum. Nach ihm hat sich jeder Jedipedianer zu richten. Er gibt vor, was alles tatsächlich passier ist. Zum Beispiel die Verbannte im Spiel KotOR II. Man kann sich im Spiel aussuchen ob die Hauptperson männlich oder weiblich ist. Die weibliche Hauptperson ist jedoch kanonisch, die männliche nicht. Ansich ist der Kanon nur die Filme, mit Ep I fiäng er an mit Ep VI hört er auf. Das Erweiterte Universum oder kurz EU führt ihn fort und vertieft alles in den Filmen noch mehr. Das heisst, wäre das EU nicht kanonisch, gäbe es nicht so viel über das man Artikel schreiben könnte bzw. man wüsste nicht wie man sie nennen kann. Alpha-17 zum beispiel kommt nur im EU vor. Ich hoffe das Beantwortet deine erste Frage. #Die Qualitätsoffensive unterstützt du indem du immer richtige Quellen angibst, falsche Interpretationen in Artikeln beseitigst, wie zum Beispiel, wenn jemand schreibt, das Schiff XY von Schiff AB zerstört wurde, du aber weisst, dass Schiff MN das Schiff XY zerstort hatte. Weiterhin unterstüzt du die Qualitätsoffensive, wenn du Rechtschreibefehler verbesserst oder ganze Sätze umstellst, damit sie verständlicher sind. #Die AVTF sind Benutzer, die sich gegen Vandalismus streuben und diesen verhindern. Also eigentlich jeder Benutzer hier. Wenn du zum Beispiel siehst, dass jemand (recht oft sind das IPs, die den Sinn unseres Projektes nicht verstehen oder es boykotieren wollen) einen Artikel schreibt, mit Inhalten wie Benutzer XY oder SW-Person XY ist das und das, dann machst du in diesen Artikel die Vorlage:LA rein und sagst einem Admin( das sind Premia, Little Ani, Obi-Wan K., Ben Kenobi, Yoda41 und Rc-9393(wobei er ein ehemaliger ist, aber noch die Rechte eines Admins besitzt)), das diese IP (Nummer der IP) Vandalismus betreibt. Die IP wird daraufhin gesperrt. :So das war erstmal alles. Bei weiteren Fragen, frag ruhig. -- Gruß Boba 20:02, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Werde mein Text einfach hier schreiben weil ich auch etwas zum Babel schreiben will. Cool das du Skype hast echt geil, wir haben da auch bei uns. Nur ich habe das nicht auf meinem Rechner, weil ich habe kein eingebautes Mikrofon oder Telefon und will mir keins kaufen. Aber könnte mir mal Skype besorgen und dann könnten wir mal Chatten das klappt auch oder? --Der Heilige Klingone 23:57, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ja das klappt. Sau cool, dann könnte man miteinander chatten. -- Gruß Boba 00:08, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja ok das ist doch geil. Werde ich denn gleich morgen Laden hehe. Weil ich gehe jetzt schlafen und lese meine neuen 6 Jedi-Padawan Bücher. --Der Heilige Klingone 00:12, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) Okay gute Nacht und viel Spass beim lesen. -- Gruß Boba 00:21, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) Zwillingssonnen Staffel Su'cuy, ner'vod! Ich habe mir den Artikel mal durchgelesen (auch wenn da nicht viel zu lesen ist). Da steht: Gründung:Unbekannt, Ausbildung:Unbekannt und nur ein Einsatz. Is das noch nich fertig (ich will einem anderen mando'ade ja nich die Ehre einse Artikels nehmen^^). Ich weiß einiges über die Staffel (Quellen: Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter 11-15). Und mehr als Kloncommander fällt dir zu mir nicht ein? Ich bin CC, mando'ade, Jedi, Sith und Sonderstaffelpilot gleichzeitig. Cody 21:27, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja da steht doch die Begrümdung oder nicht, ich hab nur eine Quelle leider -.- -- Gruß Boba 21:44, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Aber werde bald noch weitere besitzen:) -- Gruß Boba 21:52, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) Benutzerseite Du hast mir angeboten meine Infobox in einer Farbe meiner Wahl zu machen, übrigens sehr freundlich von dir;) ich würde sie dann gern in rot haben.-- Gruß, Jaina Solo :Okay werde dass dann sofort erledigen. Mach ich sehr gerne. -- Gruß Boba 13:54, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) Wo wir schon dabei sind: Echt stark, das Anti-Nazi-Video das du dort verlinkt hast. Das haut einen echt um! Weißt du zufällig, wer das gefilmt hat? MfG Kyle22 15:51, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Nee leider nicht, habs nur durch Zufall entdeckt. Hab Youtube in google eingeben wollen, hab aller dings yutube getippt und so hab ichs gefunden. -- Gruß Boba 15:53, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Ein blindes Huhn findet auch mal ein Korn... Bild:;-).gif Kyle22 16:14, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Ja kann man so sagen, wobei ich eher sagen würde ein Mandalorianer mit beschlagenem T-Visor:)-- Gruß Boba 16:15, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) Warum eigendlich erst Band 16? Hallo Sebastian! Warum hast du dir eigendlich erst Band 16 von Das Erbe der Jedi Ritter gekauft und nicht erst eins?? Ist es nicht Sinnvoller sie nach der Reinfolge zu lesen,:) oder hatte es einen Bestimmten Grund?? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:25, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ich hab mir das Buch spontan gekauft. Daher hab ich nur Band 16. Und die meisten Personen und Ereignise daraus gabs noch nicht als Artikel hier. Daher war das ganz gut:) -- Gruß Boba 16:32, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) Okay ich habe mir letzten bei einem Klassenausflug 1 gekauft! Die hatten da alle Bücher von einfach so im Regal stehen das schockte, dann noch Sachbücher und andere die hatten sogar Star Wars Comics! Hatte ich aber schon alle -.- Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:35, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Echt das schockt. Wo warst denn da? Hast du auch Skype? Nils wollte sich das holen, weil dann könnte man mal miteinander chatten und so:) Das würde schocken-- Gruß Boba 16:40, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) In Kiel, war dort aber nicht sonderlich Interesant, aber bin jetzt um ein Star Wars Buch und ein Bud Spencer Film reicher!;) Ne Leider nicht werde mir vieleicht mal wenn ich lust habe ICQ holen.:) PS: Werde ich sicher bald! hehe--Heiliger Klingone 16:46, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hey Boba guck dir mal den Artikel an, den ich gerade Berbeite! Er heißt Cerasi! Kannst du den vieleicht mal lesen und mir sagen ob er gut ist und was ich noch verbessern könnte? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:15, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Der Artikel sieht schon gut aus und man kann sich gut was drunter vorstellen. Zu vollständigkeit kann ich leider nichts sagen, da ich die Quellen nicht besitze. @Boba: Das mit 1138. Klon ist eine gute Idee (wirklich). Noch ne Frage: Wie findet man eigentlich neuangemeldete Benutzer? Ich stelle nur immer fest, dass da fast sofort drei Begrüßungen stehten. Anderes Thema; ich hab die Zwillingssonnen-Staffel mal überarbeitet, schau ma rein. Ret Cody 20:13, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) PS: Wer ist eigentlich der 1138. du selbst oder der Wächter dieser Seite? :Zu den Neuen Benutzern: In den Letzten Änderungen siehst du die mit N für Neuen Artikel markiert...ob es noch was anderes gibt weiß ich auch nicht. Darth Tobi 20:17, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Boba, was ist eigentlich ein Malteser der Jedipedia? Cody 20:32, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Dazu gabs schonmal ne Diskussion, aber ich erkläre es dir gerne. Es gibt eine Organisation in Deutschland die sich Malteser nennt, das ist sowas ähnliches wie das deutsche Rote Kreuz. Ich helfe also Benutzer oder Artikeln in Not^^ cool gell -- Gruß Boba 21:12, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) Nummer 1138 ist der 1138, Klon von mir und icg bin der 1138. Klon von Boba Fett, deswegen heiße ich ja auch Boba F:). -- Gruß Boba 21:14, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Zu der 1138: Ich verstehe es nicht; noch mal für normale menschen erklährn. Zu den Maltesern: Man kann sich also einfach so Malteser nennen? Cody 21:22, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Zu 1138: Ist der Wächter von meiner Seite und mein 1138ter Klon. Ich wiederum bin ein Klon von Boba Fett und zwar der 1138te. zu den Maltesern:Ja kann man, ich hatte zuerst den admin Babel und dort stand dann halt, dass ich kein Admin bin. Das habe ich dann geändert in Dieser Benutzer ist ein Malteser der Jedipedia. nur dumm das sogut wie keiner weiß was ein Malteser ist. Vielleicht mache ich mal ne definition auf meiner benutzerseite. Dukannst dich also azuch gerne Malteser nennen. -- Gruß Boba 21:28, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Gut, der wächter dieser Seite ist also der 1138. vom 1138. Klon des Originals und du bist der 1138. vom Original interessant!^^ So bin ab gleich auch Malteser. Cody 21:32, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::Alles klar, übernihm einfach das Babel genauso wie ich ihn hab, weil ich dort nen Link zu einer definition auf meiner Benutzerseite gemacht habe. -- Gruß Boba 21:39, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::Nee! Ich verlinke zu der Definition auf meiner Seite. Cody 21:43, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::::Okay, das ist natürlich auch ne Möglichkeit. Super das sich da noch jemand anschließt.-- Gruß Boba 21:45, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) Noch ein Grund zum feiern Das ist mein 3000ter Edit. Wuhu danke an alle, ohne euch wäre das nicht möglich gewesen. -- Gruß Boba 00:11, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) Glückwunsch Sebastian! Ich muss nowas arbeiten, aber den schaff ich auch! Gruß, --Asajj Ventress 00:14, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Sechs mal so viele in fast der gleichen Zeit... ich sollte mich schämen... Dir aber herzlichen Glückwunsch. wusstest du, dass es kein Wort für Klon auf mando'a gibt? Ret Cody 07:33, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Herzlichen Glückwunsch...Interessante Sache mit den Klonen... Darth Tobi 12:02, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) Malteser Ich habe einige entwürfe für ein Malteser der Jedipedia-Logo. Könnte ich dir in icq zur Ansicht schicken. Cody 12:54, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja kannst du, aber ich bin im Moment nicht da, habe dich schon in ICQ geaddet gestern glaube ich schon. Wenn ich ins ICQ komme, dann stehe ich dir diesbezüglich zur Verfügung. -- Gruß Boba 13:50, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ok. Cody 13:54, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) Benutzerstatistik Hy Boba, kannst du mir bei der Benutzerstatistik-Vorlage helfen, die funktioniert bei mir nicht richtig.--Journeyman 16:07, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Klar mach ich. -- Gruß Boba 17:12, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hallo Boba hast du den Artikel schon gelesen?? Also Cerasi?? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:13, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) Deine Anfrage auf meiner Diskussionsseite Ich hab mal Deine Vorlage:BenutzerStatistik etwas überarbeitet. Ist es das was Du Dir vorgestellt hast? or }|1|0}} or |Benutzer|1|0}})| Dieser User hat insgesamt Boba F Artikel bearbeitet und Boba F Artikel begonnen. Seinen ersten Beitrag schrieb er an diesem Tag: Boba F.|Bitte einen Benutzernamen angeben.}} User läßt sich natürlich auch noch durch den jeweiligen Namen ersetzen - das mach ich auch gleich noch rein. Gruß Steffen Gebhart 18:59, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) or }|1|0}} or |Benutzer|1|0}})| Der Benutzer Boba F hat insgesamt Boba F Artikel bearbeitet und Boba F Artikel begonnen. Seinen ersten Beitrag schrieb er an diesem Tag: Boba F.|Bitte einen Benutzernamen angeben.}} So jetzt dürfte das genehm sein, oder? Cody hat sich auch schonmal draufgestürzt Bild:;-).gif Steffen Gebhart 19:26, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Hey cool, danke schön. Tolle Arbeit. -- Gruß Boba 19:37, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) Deine Meinung Su'cuy! Wann kann ich mit deiner Meinung rechnen? Ret Bao-Dur 17:27, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) PS: Soll es im Team ein oder zwei Todesfälle geben(Bitte auf meiner Disku antworten)? Wann antwortest du Boba? Ret Bao-Dur 14:14, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Jup sorry hab im moment etwas zu tun, kann sein das das noch dauert, aber ich schicke dir auf jedenfall ein Beurteilung. Ich werde dir dann bescheid sagen. Übrigends gibt es jetzt eine Fan-Fiction Vorlage, das heißt du könntest deine Geschichte jetzt auf deine Seite machen und die Vorlage mit einbeziehen, dann weiß jeder das es nicht kanonisch ist und so. Überlegs dir, dass würde zu viel Feedback führen . -- Gruß Boba 14:16, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) Feedback? Was meinst du damit? Ret Bao-Dur 16:14, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) PS: Es gab nun Todesfälle im Team. Ja Hallo erst mal! Boba nimmst du diese Nachricht kommentarlos hin? Bundeskanzler Bao-Dur 11:31, 24. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Jo Sorry erstmal ich war ab 4 Uhr nicht mehr da. Mit Feedback meine ich das du noch mehr beurteilungen kriegen würdest und je mehr kritiken du hast, desto besser kann sich deine Geschichte entwickeln. Ja ist blöd das da welche gestorben sind. Hoffe es war nicht Tiin. -- Gruß Boba 12:01, 24. Jun 2007 (CEST) Nee, aber es ist der einzige(bis auf 47) der überlebt hat. Ich bin jetzt Bundeskanzler; HAHHHAA! Ret Bao-Dur 17:58, 24. Jun 2007 (CEST) Wie findest du mein neues Amt? Im Moment kann ich leider keine weiteren Teile schicken, da ich noch eine andere Geschichte laufen habe(kein Star Wars) und die ist erst am Anfang. Ret Bao-Dur 19:16, 25. Jun 2007 (CEST) Boba eine Frage an dich: Soll ich eine Fortsetzung produzieren? Ret, der Star-Wars-Fan-Minister Bao-Dur 16:45, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Jup du kannst gerne eine Fortsetzung produzieren. Machs am besten so wie ich dir gesagt habe, dann kann man das gut nachlesen. Boba 16:55, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Was meinst du damit? Meinst du offentlich? Falls ja, dass muss ich mir überlegen. Ach noch was: Ich bin aus der Politik ausgestiegen, zu stressig. Ret (Ich schicke dir gleich ne Mail) Bao-Dur 20:05, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Alles klar. Boba 20:10, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hasts du meine Mail bekommen? Könntest du bitte noch heute eine Antwort senden? Ret Bao-Dur 21:15, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) Habe deine Mail bekommen und Antwort geschickt. Wenn wir über diese Geschichte reden, manchen wir am besten einen neuen Unterpunkt. Viel Grüße Boba 21:24, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich muss mal doof fragen: Welche Geschichte meinst du, denn? Ich habe im Moment drei am Laufen und da weis ich nicht welche du meinst. Eine Mail kommt gleich. Ret Bao-Dur 19:52, 27. Jun 2007 (CEST) Solo-Kinder Hi Boba F! Ich finde es cool, dass du und Asajj mal die Solo-Kinder überarbeitet. Der Artikel zu Anakin Solo sieht ja schon gewaltig aus :) Ich wünsche euch noch viel Spaß daran und auch viel Durchhaltevermögen für Jaina und Jacen. Ich weiß wie langwierig die Überarbeitung von so prominenten Personen sind, da das ja auch ein wenig mit den großen Drei (Luke, Han und Leia) zu vergleichen ist. Es ist nicht einfach so viele Quellen im Auge zu behalten und dann sind das meiste auch noch Romane mit so vielen Seiten von Infos. Echt... ihr habt meinen Respekt :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:24, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Vielen, vielen Dank Ani. Bedeutet mir echt was, dass du das sagst;). Ich fand das echt schade, dass in den Artikeln alle hier und da ein paar Informationen hinzugefügt haben und dadurch ein heilloses Durcheinander herrschte, da hab ich mir gedacht, du kaufst dir eh im Moment die ganzen NJO-Bücher, überarbeitest mal die Artikel da. Naja und Asajj hat die ganzen Vorgeschichten der drei und hat sich dann eingeschaltet, bin ich ihm echt dankbar für. -- Gruß Boba 19:30, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Auch von mir ein großes Danke für das Lob :). Wir werden das schon packen :), ich krieg die ganzen Trilogien und die unabhängigen Sachen und Sebastian halt die NJO, wo ich mich zwar einlese, aber die anderen Sachen sind halt mehr mein Fachgebiet. Gruß, --Asajj Ventress 21:18, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Skype Hi Boba habe jetzt Skype. Versuch aber nicht mich anzurufen weil ich kein Mikrofon habe kann also nicht reden;) Muss so etwas noch besorgen. Also können wir ja erstmal Chatten, aber muss mich noch etwas zu Recht finden. Kannst mich ja Adden ich heiße Nils Grote oder der-heilige-klingone ich erkenn das nicht so richtig aber wie heißt du? --Der Heilige Klingone 16:41, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Cool Nils, hast mich ja schon geaddet. Sau cool, mein Bruder holt sich wahrscheinlich auch Skype. Das ist echt cool. -- Gruß Boba 12:03, 24. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja das schockt mit Skype hoffentlich bekommt dein Bruder das auch. Bin morgen etwas Skype On könnze ja vieleicht da etwas reden.Gruß --Der Heilige Klingone 00:27, 25. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Klar können wir machen, habe aber Nachmittagsunterricht, d.h. komme erst so gegen 5 Uhr heim-.- -- Gruß Boba 00:38, 25. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja ok, hehe unterricht pfff ich habe seit dem 15 Juni Ferien und das fast ganze 10 Wochen lang, bis zum 21 August. Aber dafür bin ich auch 8 Stunden in der Schule von 8:30 bis 15:30. Und wir haben nur 1 Woche Osterferien aber dafür find ich das super mit 9-10 Wochen Ferien;) --Der Heilige Klingone 00:43, 25. Jun 2007 (CEST) Artikel HALLO BOBA. Du erinnerst dich sicherlich noch an mein voreiliges Löschen des Artikels "Erste Schlacht von Alaris Prime". Ich entschuldige mich für meine Handlung, aber dafür habe ich einen neuen Artikel geschrieben. Es wäre mir eine Freude, wenn du ihn dir anschauen würdest. GrußDooku 13:44, 24. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Alles klar mach ich gerne. Du musst dich nicht unbedingt entschuldigen, wollte dir nur sagen, dass du wenn du so was machst am besten eine UCbox reinmachst, sonst denkt noch jemand das wäre Vandalismus und revertet das. Ich werde ihn mir sobald wie möglich durchlesen.-- Gruß Boba 13:49, 24. Jun 2007 (CEST) Traurig Wenn du auf den Artikel Elis beziehst, das ich tief traurig bin, gewesen dieses ein Problem, seitdem ich anfing, nicht englische aritcles zu redigieren, du sehen, dass, seit sie ursprünglich auf englisch geschrieben, wenn ich den Namen des Quell direkt übersetzen sollte, es möglicherweise nicht der selbe wie der tatsächliche Name auf Deutsch sein kann. Z.B. ist der Name für Episode I auf englisch The Phantom Menace, aber auf Ungarn ist es die finsteren Schatten. Ich bin traurig, aber ich gefunden nicht den Namen der Quelle, die Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell in englisch im deutschen wiki zurückgehen. Da ich mich hoffe, dargestellt es richtig ig das Problem mehrsprachigem Star Wars. Wieder sehr traurig aber für jetzt sehe mich keine Schlupflöcher für dieses Problem. Derek Yoda's Freund 01:06, 29. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Hallo Derek Yoda's Freund. :Erstmal du sagst, das Ep I in ungarischer Sprache anders übersetzt wird als in deutscher, daraus schließße ich, dass du aus Ungarn kommst, ist das richtig? :Nun zu deinem Problem. Es ist üblich und Sinn eines deutschen Wikis, dass man nicht von einem anderen Wiki übersetzt. Wenn du einen Artikel schreibst, dann must du den mit Quellen belegen, wie das geht habe ich dir ja schon gesagt. Die Quellen sollten natürlich deutsch sein, aber wenn es die Quelle nur auf englisch gibt, wie die Reihe Junior Jedi Knights, dann musst du natürlich so lassen. Das Abschreiben und Übersetzten aus der Wookieepedia hingegen ist nicht erlaubt, da erstens man hier selber schreiben sollte und zweitens Wookieepedia keine offizielle Quelle ist. Verstehst du, die WP kann Fehler machen und beim Übersetzen würden wir diese Fehler übernehmen und sie dann an die Fans weitergeben. Ausserdem sollte man sein geschriebenes immer verteidigen können, was man aber nicht kann, da man es ja nur Übersetzt hat. Ich hoffe du verstehst, wie wir hier handeln und wie wir unsere Artikel schreiben. Ich kann dir auch gerne unsere Jedipedia:Richtlinien geben, da steht drin wie du dich im Punkto Artikel verhalten sollst. Viele Grüße Boba 12:27, 29. Jun 2007 (CEST) Jedi-Con/Autorentreffen Su'cuy Boba, ich habe gesehen, dass du meinen Hinweis mit der Jedi-Con in die JP gestellt hast. Kannst du mir näheres über deine Vorstellungen sagen? Die nächsten Geschichtsteile um Tiin kommen bald. Ret Bao-Dur 19:52, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Wie meinst du das mit deinem Hinweis? Naja egal, wenn du näheres dazu erfahren willst, dann scheue hier. Okay freue mich auf die Teile. Boba 20:31, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) 100ster Artikel Wirklich super arbeit 100 Artikel das schockt doch richtig. Und das in so kurzer zeit ist doch wirklich gut, also Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deinem 100sten. --Der Heilige Klingone 16:49, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Hey, Boba, du gehst echt ab! Super! Ich hab erst neun... Bild:;-).gif MfG Kyle22 17:32, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Echt viel in so kurzer Zeit!:) Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:34, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Danke, danke ich hab mir auch echt Mühe gegeben. So jetzt konzentriere ich mich erstmal auf die Überarbeitung der bereits bestehenden Artikel und meiner UCs, dann werde ich weiter schreiben. Oder vielleicht doch den einen oder anderen zwischen durch. ;) Boba 17:39, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Nach Bearbeitungskonflikt: ::::Wow, Gratulation zum 100. Artikel! Da hast du dich ja ganz schön ins Zeug gelegt! Echt Wahnsinn, in so kurzer Zeit, aber von einem wahren Mandalorianer ist ja auch nichts anderes zu erwarten;) Viele Grüße, Anakin 17:45, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::Auch von mir herzlichen Glückwunsch! Mach weiter so! Darth Tobi 20:46, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) Löschung von Bildern Irgendwer hat das letzte Bild meiner Metallpolitur gelöscht. Und zwei Tote Bilder auf meiner benutzerseite hatte ich auch. Wieso nur wird man nicht wenigstens über solche Löschungen informiert? Bei den Bildern ist doch unten immer angegeben, wo das überall verwendet wird. Weißt du, wo ich das Löschlogbuch finde? Ich will wissen, wer dafür verantwortlich ist. E.B 21:46, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Hey ganz ruhig Erik, das Löschlogbuch findest du hier. Aber wehe du keifst den Admin an ders gelöscht hat;) sonst bin ich böse mit dir :) Gruß Boba 21:48, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Ahh warte kurz, der Link ist falsch. Boba 21:49, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ich bin zwar wirklich im Moment darüber etwas sauer, bewahre aber in Diskus immer einen guten Ton, wie du eigentlich wissen solltest. :) E.B 21:53, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Jup weiß ich :) Wollte nur das du dich ein wenig abreagierst, damit du deinen guten Ton auch beibehälst ;) Boba 21:58, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ich habe Little Ani jetzt was geschrieben. Der Smilie sollte einen guten Ton denke ich ausreichend symbolisieren. Bild:;-).gif Bild:;-).gif Bild:;-).gif E.B 22:01, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) Boba Fett Danke für den hinweis Boba aber ich bearbeite dann eben noch Artikel wenn ich welche finde und nehme dann nochmal an der Wahl teil.--Boba Fett 18:25, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Erstmal kein Problem, nun eine kleine Anmerkung, Diskussionen werde immer dort fortgesetzt wo sie begonnen haben. Aber keine Sorge das hätte ich auch "falsch" gemacht, wenns mein Bruder mir nicht gesagt hätte und der weiß es auch nur, weil es ihm auch gesagt wurde. ;) Also kein Problem. Mache deine Signatur trotzdem, denn du must nur 50 Edits haben, nirgendwo steht wo du die her haben musst. Gruß Boba 18:30, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) Hallo Boba.Bild:wink.gif Ich wollte mich dafür bedanken das ds meine Benutzerseite ordentlich gemacht hast.Viele grüße --Boba Fett 08:24, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Kein Problem, wenn du mal irgendwelche Probleme haben solltest, dan wende dich ruhig an mich :) Gruß Boba 13:50, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) neuer Fan-Fiction Artikel Na du kleiner Punk :) Hast du denn schon den neuen Fan-Fiction Artikel über die Al'verde-Klasse auf meiner Benutzerseite gelesen? E.B 15:11, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Nee noch nicht mache ich aber gleich. Und so klein bin ich auch nicht ;) Boba 15:18, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ich weiß ;) Sind Punks nicht eigentlich totale Pazifisten? E.B 15:20, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Nee das kommt ganz auf den Kerl an. Ich beispielsweise versuche meine Probleme mit Menschen durch Reden zu lösen. Wenn einer mir dumm kommt und mich beschimpft oder rumschubst, ignoriere ich das, weil ich nicht gerne zuschlage, aber irgendwann ist auch mal gut, enn ich meine Geduld verliere hau ich zu. Allerdings musste ich das die letzten 5-6 Jahre nicht. Wenn man die ignoriert, dann hören die irgendwann auf :) Es ist alledings auch so, dass es Punks gibt die Gewalt als bevorzugten Weg sehen ihre Probleme zu lösen. Die gewaltbereitesten Punks sind die sogenannten Ois, dass ist ne Gruppe innerhalb der Punks, obwohls die schon viel länger gibt, die sind aus der Arbeiteklasse in England entstanden. Meistens werden die für Nazis gehalten, deswegen sind die ziemlich arrogant. Ich war mal auf einem Konzert und hab mir nen Drumstick ergattert. Hab mich total gefreut, weil der vom drummer einer meiner lieblingsbands war. Da kam son Oi und hat den mir geklaut, ich wollt den natürlich wieder, also bin ich hinterher. Der stand dann da mit seinen kumpels und da meine Stimme(wahrscheinlich vom Alkohol) irgendwie kaputt war, hab ich ziemlich hoch gesprochen. Haben die sich natürlich über mich lustig gemacht, da ich sau rack (besoffen) war, hab ich natürlich nen spruch abgelassen(Wenn ich dir in die Eier trete hast du auch ne hohe Stimme). Da packt mich der Kerl und donnert mich voll an ein Auto und will mich schlagen und meint dauernd: Hä Hä wat willste?(kennst du bestimmt, standardspruch von so leuten die einen auf sau stark machen). Glücklicherweise konnte ich ihn halbwegs beruhigen und er liess mich los, wollte aber immernoch irgendwie stress. Da kam son Securitykerl und meint was den hier los darauf sagt der eine ich hätte ihn dumm angemacht und blablabla. Ich wurde daraufhin von dem Securitykerl angeschissen:Wenn du stress willst geh wo anders hin, mach nur weiter so und du kreigst hausverbot und wirst angezeigt(und noch das ein oder andere) Meine Version wurde jednfalls nicht mal angehört. Naja ich bin dann jedenfalls weg, aber meinen Drummstick hab ich nicht zurückgekriegt. Boba 15:35, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ich gehöre eher so zu den Leuten, die sich dann den Drummstick mit Gewalt zurückholen und sich eher mit 10 Securitys und den gewalttätigen Punks prügeln, als einfach so abzuhauen. Bei mir siegt meist die Wut. Also friedlich bin ICH jedenfalls nicht. Notfalls hätte ich SELBER die Polizei gerufen. Aber den Drummstick hätte ich auf jeden Fall zurückbekommen. Entweder friedlich oder auch nicht.E.B 16:15, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Aber E.B du weisst doch Wut führt zu Hass, Hass ist der Weg zu unsäglichem Leid. Aber man muss ab und zu auch mal Ruhe bewahren und tief durchatmen. Da ich "nur" knapp 1,80 groß bin und nicht gerade der stärkste bin überleg ichs mir gut bevor ich mich mit zwei Ois (Die helfen sich immer gegenseitig) und nem 2,00 Meter großem in Kampfsport und was weiß ich nicht noch alles, ausgebildetem Securitykerl anlege. Boba 16:23, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Die Polizei brauch ziemlich lange und wenn ich im Exhaus(da wars Konzert) Hausverbot kriege, gibts nichts mehr was ich machen kann in der Umgebung Trier. Und ich hatte schonmal Stress mit der Polizei -.- Boba 16:23, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Ich kann es überhaupt nicht haben, wenn mir oder anderen eine solche Ungerechtigkeit passiert. Da brennen bei mir echt die Sicherungen durch, weil mein Gerechtigkeitsempfinden zu stark ist. Außerdem: Die Securitys können dir nicht einfach Hausverbot geben, ohne dass du dazu was sagen darfst. Notfalls kannst du mit dem Chef sprechen und die alle anscheißen, wie ungerecht sie doch sind. Ich sage nur ein Wort:Polizei E.B 16:27, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Ich werde meinen Senf auch noch mal abgeben: wenn mich einer dumm anmacht warne ich ihn drei Mal eindringlich. Wenn er dann nicht aufhört gibts nen Schlag in den Solaplexus. Dann warten was passiert und auf Gegenangriff vorbereiten. Ret ihr Haudegen Bao-Dur 16:36, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::Ich hasse es zuzuschlagen, bitte versteht mich nicht falsch, aber ich bin ein echter Heißsporn, der recht schnell die Stirn böse runzelt, was für Personen solcher Art sehr ungesunde Folgen haben könnte. Und wo zur Hölle ist der Solaplexus? E.B 16:46, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::::Sorry wenn ich mich hier einmische, aber das ist eine Schweinerei jemanden sei´nen so verhofften Drumstarb zu klaunen, das muss bestraft werden, hättest es doch dem Security Typen sagen können bevor du zu dem Kerl gegangen bist oder hättest ihn als er dich an Auto drückte eine ziehen sollen, hatte er den Drumstarb noch in der Hand, sonst hättest du ihn einen Schlagen können, den Starb zurück klauen können und dich schnell davon machen können! Hehe Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:05, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) Fange mal wieder links an. @E.B:Der Solarplexus ist in der Mitte des Brustkorps irgendwo oberhalb glaube ich. Wenn man den trifft dann aber gute nacht. @Heiliger Klingone:Ich hab den Securitykerl gesagt was sache ist, der wollts nicht hören, ich hab ihm mehreremale gesagt er solle sich doch wenigstens meine Version anhören, wollte der aber nicht. So der Kerl hat den Drumstick gehabt und irgendwo hingetan, ich hab mit dem anderem ausgemacht, wenn ich ihm was zu trinken bringe kriege ich ihn. Komischerweise konnte er sich nachher nicht mehr dran erinnern. Ich war ziemlich sauer, aber mir ists wichtiger einen schmerzfreien abend zu haben ohner drumstick als einen mit, aber dafür mit gebrochener Nase oder sonst was. Wie gesagt war ich sauer und hab n´meinen Frust dannan einer Telefonzelle ausgelassen. Naja den Hörer hab ich heut noch:), aber der war so oder so kaputt. Dann hab ich noch den einen oder anderen Schnaps getrunken und hab mich auf den Heimweg gemacht. Naja nächstes Mal werde ich dafür sorgen, dass kein Securitykerl in der Nähe ist. Sind die auch normalerweise nicht, das war nur ein regelrechtes Festival und der Oi kam von sonstwo her. Boba 17:16, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Son Dreck! Echt fies! Nächstes Mal musste nach Hause gehen und dir einen Baseballschläger holen (wenn du einen hast) und ihn dann zeigen was du davon gehalten hast! Hehe!:) Na okay ist ja nun geschehen! Schade um die Telephonezelle!;) Ist das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter gut? Fange wahrscheinlich heute mit dem Buch an!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:32, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Ja ich finde die Reihe echt gut. Sehr schön zu lesen. Boba 17:33, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Mm Nice! Hehe! Wo ist eigendlich dein Inhaltverzeichnis Hin? Ich finde das irgendwie nicht! Schniff! Wollte dich das eben noch Fragen, habe es aber vergessen zu schreiben!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:35, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::@Heiliger Klingone: Der erste Band war schrekclich(Meiner Meinung nach) aber danach wirds besser. Bis jetzt war der von Kathy Tyers der Beste. Gruß, --Asajj Ventress 17:40, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::Mein Inhaltsverzeichnis hab ich weggemacht. Das geht mit . ich habs weggemacht weils sonst Probleme mit meiner coolen Tabelle da oben gäbe, danke nochmals Ben für die Hilfe ;) Boba 17:43, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::::@Boba: Mm wie unheimlich, habe sie überall gesucht gehabt! Hehe!:) ::::::@Asajj Ventress: Verdammt und ich Dorsch habe nur den ersten! Naja werde ihn aber trodzdem lesen, so schlimm kann er nicht sein! Es ist schließlich SW!;) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:46, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) Fang wider Links an. RAAAAAAAAA BOBA ich hätte dem Kerl eins wie Bud Spencer auf den Kopf gehauen und seine Kumpels einfach angepisst hihihi das wäre ein spaß gewesen. Ne okay so gemein bin ich nicht immer. Aber dem hätte ich wirklich eine gehauen. Aber sonst versuche ich auch immer als erstes ETWAS friedlich zu sein aber dann mach ich wie Bud Spencer paff;). --Der Heilige Klingone 17:59, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Naja ich weiß zwar nicht wie groß du bist und wie du aussiehst, also vom Körperbau her und so, daher weiß ich nicht ob du das wirklich fertig gebracht hättest. Ich glaube dir und den anderen zwar, dass ihr euch gewährt hättet, aber glaubt ,ir die Kerle waren erst in der Überzahl und dann auch noch um einiges größer und kräftiger als ich. Ich geb zu früher hab ich mich ziemlich oft geprügelt, besonders mit meinem Bruder, auch wenn da nie richtig zugehauen wurde, aber inzwischen habe ich eingesehen, dass Gewalt keine Lösung ist. Wenn der Kerl alleine gewesen wäre, dann hätt ich zugehauen ohne Vorwarnung und hätt auf ihn eingetreten. Weil wenn dann richtig. Gruß Boba 18:04, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Nils und ich hätten das schon geschafft! Wir werden ja schließlich von Bud Spencer in "Buddy-Jutsu" unterrichtet" ;) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:37, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Ja stimmt erleine hätte ich wohl nur einige weg heuen können doch mit MALTE RAAA ist es Bud Spencer Power. Und da hätten wir sie fertig gemacht hehe;) --Der Heilige Klingone 18:42, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Okay. Nun entfernen wir uns mal davon und reden über das eigentliche von E.B Gefragte. Ich find den Teil da ziemlich gut. Es sind zwar hier und da typos, aber sie sind selten, ausserdem passieren die jedem und sollte nicht in die Kritik fallen. Was meint ihr denn zu seinem neuen Fan-Fictionteil? Boba 18:43, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::Also ich finde den Teil auch gut;) Aber der erste war besser weis auch nicht warum aber egal. Ja die Typo Fehler sind ja nicht schlimm. --Der Heilige Klingone 18:49, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::::Nicht schlecht, nur muss ich dazu Sagen das ich nicht gerne Artikel über Schiffe lese, Personen, Schlachten und Waffen usw mag ich mehr!;) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:56, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) *Ich muss noch etwas sagen: Nicht das man mich für gewalttätig hällt oder so, aber wenn ich jemanden drei mal warne und er es immer noch nich abrafft dann klappt er eben wie ein Klappmesser zu sammen. Auch noch was: Ein Schlag in den Solyplexus ist unangenehm, aber hat keine weitern Folgen. Ob ich zuschlage oder nicht häng davon ab in welcher Situation ich mich befinde. Bao-Dur 19:13, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) **Ja kllar, natürlich wissen wir das du nich gewalttätig bist ;) Sind wir alle ja auch nicht :) Gruß Boba 19:23, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) Änderung bei Jedi-Waffenmeister Gibt es einen Grund dafür, warum du meine Korrektur der Fehler beim Jedi-Waffenmeister wieder rückgänig gemacht hast oder war das nur ein Versehen, weil du eine alte Version bearbeitet hats und nicht gemerkt, dass es nicht die Aktuelle ist? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:28, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ohh sorry ich hab die Version davor versehentlich bearbetet. Ich wollte deine Änderungen ganz sicher nicht rückgänigmachen. Tut mir leid :) das war ein Versehen. Gruß Boba 12:59, 5. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Gut, ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass ich irgendwas falsch gemacht hatte. Gruß Admiral Ackbar :::Nene du hast die Rechtschreibung verbessert und das kann nie falsch sein, ich muss mich da irgendwie verklickt haben :) Boba 17:39, 5. Jul 2007 (CEST) Begrüßung bei Sky Hallo Boba warum hast du die Begrüßung bei Sky neu gemacht? Das nervt mich jetzt irgendwie. Ich habe ihn doch begrüßt, und das war einer meiner ersten Benutzer bei denen ich das gemacht habe. Und ich habe zwar gesehen das ich einige Fehler hatte aber das hätte man auch ändern können, oder mich drauf hinweisen. Und du hast als Kommentar geschrieben dass du die Begrüßung verbessert hast aber ich sehe nicht wo du die Gründe angegeben hast. Weil ich Kopiere den Gruß immer raus, also von einem andrem Benutzer. Weil ich verstehe nicht ganz oder überhaupt nicht wie man die Gruß Vorlage benutzt. Könntest du mir das auch noch mal erklären? --Der Heilige Klingone 14:50, 5. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ach Nils sorry, ich wollte jetzt nicht das du irgendwie verletzt bist. Ich erklär dir jetzt wie die Grußvorlage zu benutzen ist, und dann kannst du bei Sky den Gruß nochmal machen, okay? Also pass auf: Das kopierst du einfach. Wo Name steht schreibst du in unserem Falle Sky. Speichern fertig. Gruß Boba 15:00, 5. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Okay danke für die Erklärung. Aber ich glaube ich werde das bei Sky nicht neu machen weil das ist jetzt etwas unnötig ist. Ich werde das aber gleich bei meiner Eigenen Diskussion testen weil ich nie Begrüßt wurde, sniff. Weil ich wurde mit Heiliger Klingone verwechselt und der hatte da grade etwas geschrieben was Ani und E.B nicht mochten und haben mich dann angeschrieben. Und dann endbrach eine Diskussion auf meiner Seite, hehe. Und da hatte niemand die Chance mich zu Begrüßen. Glaube ich auf jeden fall oder nimand wollte es:( --Der Heilige Klingone 15:09, 5. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Soll ich dich begrüßen? Es gibt nämlich noch die Vorlage:Gruß2. Die würde auf deinen Fall passen :) Boba 15:12, 5. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Ja okay begrüß mich mal heheh. Weil ich sehe grade auf der Vorschau das es etwas Komisch ist das dort steht 5 Juni und nicht 13 Februar, das könntest du ja schreiben hehe. Und auch das da steht das ich von Der Heiliger Klingone begrüßt wurde. Könntest du auch mal bei Skype on kommen. Oh bist du schon sehe ich grade;) --Der Heilige Klingone 15:16, 5. Jul 2007 (CEST) Belagerungen im Äußeren Rand Hallo Boba. Schau dir bitte mal den Artikel Belagerungen im Äußeren Rand an, denn ich verstehe nicht was das Problem ist Viele Grüße Dooku 17:45, 5. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Okay ich werde das sofort erledigen. Boba 17:47, 5. Jul 2007 (CEST) Weiso steht dort das der Artikel nicht lexikonartig geschrieben ist? Auf mich wirkt er nicht anders als die übrigen. GrußDooku 18:00, 5. Jul 2007 (CEST) *So ich schreib jetzt mal kurz was. Dein Artikel ist wirklich ausführlich keine Frage, doch ist er nicht in Form eines Artikels geschrieben, sondern wie eine Nacherzählung. Guck dir am besten andere Artikel an und vergleiche sie mit deinem. Nimm als Beispiel Jango Fett. Wenn du dann noch nicht weißt was du anders gemacht hast, überlege ich mir, wie ich dir das am besten erklären kann. Viele Grüße Boba 18:05, 5. Jul 2007 (CEST) Tut mir Leid Boba, ich verstehe es nicht GrußDooku 18:18, 5. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ich werde versuchen dir das zu erklären. Wird etwas dauern, also musst du dich gedulden :) Boba 18:40, 5. Jul 2007 (CEST) Kein Problem. GrußDooku 18:48, 5. Jul 2007 (CEST) HEY Boba. Tut mir Leid, dass ich dir zusätzliche Arbeit mache, aber ich hätte eine Bitte. Du scheinst mit Ben Kenobi befreundet zu sein und ich hatte vorhin eine Auseinandersetzung mit ihm . Er scheint nur über ICQ erreichbar zu sein und deshalb wollte ich dich bitten, ob du ihn darauf hinweisen könntest meine Diskussionseite durchzulese, denn ich wollte mich bei ihm entschuldigen. Viele Grüße Dooku 19:03, 5. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Kein Problem, ich werde es ihm ausrichten, sobald er wieder da ist, da er im moment etwas erledigen muss. So hier die Erklärung, die dir hoffentlich weiter hilft.Also einen Artikel schreibt man in einem nüchternen Ton, man verwendet keine persönlich Meinung oder benutzt Wörter, die die Meinung über einen bestimmten Teil (eine Person, ein Ort oder sonst was) hervorrufen, z.B. scheibt man auf dem Planeten Tatooine und nicht auf dem öden Planeten Tatooine. Die Sprache sollte Hochdeutsch sein, damit jeder sie versteht und der Artikel eine gewisse Qualität bekommt. Man schreibt einen Bericht, d.h. man führt Fakten auf und beschreibt das wo drüber man schreibt sachlich und objektiv. Desweiteren sollte man nicht erzählen, sondern beim Thema bleiben. Man konzentriert sich auf das was man schreiben will und benutzt keine Ausdrücke die nach einer Erzählung klingen lassen. ICh nehme als Beispiel, deinen Artikel also pass auf du schreibst: Die Klonkriege, welche 22 VSY begannen, waren, bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt, der schrecklichste Konflikt, der jemals über die Galaxis hereinbrach. Angeführt von den Jedi-Rittern, den einstigen Hütern des Friedens und der Gerechtigkeit, kämpften die Klonsoldaten auf unzähligen Planeten im Namen der Galaktischen Republik gegen die Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme (häufig auch als Separatisten bezeichnet), welche unter der Führung des gefallenen Jedi, und späteren Sith-Lords Dooku, stand. Im Artikel sollte stehen(wie in einem Lexicon):Die im Jahr 22 VSY ausgebrochenen Klonkriege, waren der größte Konflikt, den die Republik jemals zu bewältigen hatte. Die Jedi-Ritter führten die Klonkrieger auf unzähligen Planeten in die Schlacht, um die Ordnung und die Demokratie der Galaktischen Republik bei zu behalten. Die Koföderation unabhäniger Systeme bildete den Gegenpart und wollte die Rpublik besiegen und damit die Demokratie zerstören um ihre Pläne zu verfolgen. Ich hoffe wirklich ds hilft dir witer, ansonsten musst du solange warten, bis ich mir überlegt habe wie ich dir das am einfachsten und verständlichsten erklären kann. Viele Grüße Boba 19:07, 5. Jul 2007 (CEST) Danke für die Mühe Boba, aber ich habe beschlossen die Jedipedia zu verlassen. Danke für deine fantastische Hilfe, aber nach dem was ich heute angerichtet habe ist es besser sich zurückzuziehen. Alles Gute für die Zukunft. Dooku 19:13, 5. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Dooku, dass ist kein Grund zu gehen, bleibe bitte. Jeder macht mal was falsch auch ich hab schon Schieße hier gebaut und bin trotzdem noch hier. Solange man sich entschuldigt und verspricht seine Fehler nicht zu wiederholen, ist jeder hier bereit dir weiterhin zu vertrauen und dir eine 2. Chance zu geben. Ich bitte dich bleibe. Boba 19:27, 5. Jul 2007 (CEST) Hallo Boba. Ich habe gestern nochmal nachgedacht und entschlossen doch in der Jedipedia zu bleiben, allerdings habe ich mir einen neuen Namen zugelegt, da ich Dooku nie wirklich toll fand. Viele Grüße Thrawn 12:21, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) Übrigens hätte ich noch eine Frage. Ist der Artikel Belagerung... komplett falsch oder gibt es auch Passagen, welche in Ordnung sind? Und sind auch alle anderen Ergänzungen, die ich vorgenommen habe falsch?Thrawn 12:49, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Nee falsch ist er nicht nur die Formulierungen müssten geändert werden. Boba 14:41, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) Danke für die Antwort. Ich bearbeite gerade den Artikel "Schlacht von Bespin". Ist der lexikonartig geschrieben? und sind auch alle anderen Sachen die ich in der Jedipedia bearbeitet habe falsch? Gruß Thrawn 14:45, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Du darfst nicht denken, dass die falsch sind, die Informationen stimmen doh alle nur an den Formulierungen müsste man arbeiten. Aber das ist nicht weiter tragisch, da das hier ein wiki ist und es irgendwo bestimmt jemanden gibt, der das macht. Boba 14:51, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST)